


Brother, What Do You Do When I'm Not There?

by MarmeLady_Orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bodyswap, Coming Out, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual, Not Really Rape More Like An Accident, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam?” shouts Castiel, finally opening his eyes again. “What are you doing in Dean’s body? Where’s Dean?” His eyes are the widest they’ve ever been, it’s a miracle they’re still hanging on in his skull.</p><p>Sam slowly gets up to go look at himself in the bathroom mirror and, there you have it, it’s Dean Winchester looking back at him, green eyes, crew cut and… stubble-burned face, apparently.</p><p>“Forget about me Cas, how did YOU get into my brother?” he asks suspiciously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, What Do You Do When I'm Not There?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like 1000 words max, just a thought I had of Sam and Dean body-swapping at a VERY unfortunate moment, and how that could play out. But then, the story got away from me, as they always do.
> 
> If it's been done already, I don't think I've read it. If it was, and I did, they I'm sorry, I forgot about it. (I do tend to do that).
> 
> I also tried to be funny this time... at least, I do find myself funny so... there's that! :-D So here you go... I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, the characters are not mine, I've just invited them for a play-date. 
> 
> *****

“What the… Cas, what? WHAT THE FUCK… OH….! WHAT’S… oh God! Hmpff”

 

Sam, who only a second before was reading about some obscure Hungarian rituals in his hotel room, is now under the angel with what seems to be a dick in his ass. Not that he knows what that’s like, really, but yeah… he still fucking knows!

 

He wants to object to the situation but his breath is taken from him by a surge of pleasure like he’s never felt before. “What the fuck is happening?” he gasps at Cas when he comes on his own belly. He’s shuttering and panicking and can feel his whole body going limp, all at the same time, but he still clenches his ass, real hard.

 

Castiel doesn’t seem to have noticed Sam’s arrival (ok, that’s weird, he’s an angel, isn't he?) but he’s pretty busy himself going still, grunting and shivering all over.

 

“Deaaaaan…” he moans loudly.

 

Sam feels wet warmth being shot inside him, and it’s like a jolt of energy, the last breath of a drowning man, so he quickly pushes off the angel and his cock out of him. Fucking worst idea ever, Sam thinks, wincing and gritting his teeth. He’d like to kick the guy off the bed but he’s very tired again. He just lies there, trying to make sense of what just happened, and then he realises what Cas had said.

 

“Dean?” Sam croaks without looking at the angel. “What the hell Cas, how did I get here?”

 

“Sam?” shouts Castiel, finally opening his eyes again. “What are you doing in Dean’s body? Where’s Dean?” His eyes are the widest they’ve ever been, it’s a miracle they’re still hanging on in his skull.

 

Sam slowly gets up to go look at himself in the bathroom mirror and, there you have it, it’s Dean Winchester looking back at him, green eyes, crew cut and… stubble-burned face, apparently.

 

“Forget about me Cas, how did YOU get into my brother?” he asks suspiciously. “A spell? Drugs? Crossroads demon?”

 

Castiel lowers his head and Sam is just about to go and punch the (unwavering) angel to teach him a lesson. He should maybe be careful, as it’s Dean’s hand that’ll end up broken, but he won’t mind, Sam is certain of that. Not after being tricked into gay butt sex with a damn angel of the Lord.

 

“No tricks, Sam.” Castiel finally answers with a sheepish grin, looking him in the eye again. “I am told to be sexy, and irresistible, and to give excell…”

 

“CRISTO!” yells Sam at Cas while splashing him with the holy water from Dean’s flask. Holy water that smells A LOT like whiskey now that he thinks about it.

 

“Not a demon Sam. Still an angel. Go on, do your ritual.” he says, presenting his arm so Sam could run a silver blade on it. Of course, the hunter obliges, as soon as he finds one that is.

 

“See?” Cas says, smugly.

 

“Humpff” is all Sam can answer. He’s pissed, and he’s sore in odd places, and he’s got this whole new set of memories he doesn’t wanna have to deal with. And he doesn’t even know where he is… meaning, his own body, it’s with Dean, but where? At their motel, most certainly. He probably should call him…

 

They’re both still defiantly eyeing each other, naked and sweaty and covered in jizz, when Sam comes crashing through the door. Or rather, Dean inside Sam’s body crashes through the door.

 

“CAS! STOP! THAT’S NOT… Oh fuck, I’m too late, aren’t I?” Dean freezes instantly, his hand still on the doorknob, leaving the door wide open.

 

He looks at the scene before him and, wow, mindfuck. Cas, ok, that’s good, he’s seen him naked before so it’s all good (real good). And yeah, he’s seen himself naked as well, plenty of times. But not from that angle, and not in that odd Sam posture. And both are looking at him like he just caught them with their hands in the cookie jar and... oh, HELL NO!

 

“Why are you guys still naked? You stopped, RIGHT? You didn’t…” he stops when he sees the mess on his own body and he knows HE wasn’t here when that happened. He shuts the door with unnecessary force.

 

“Sammy! What the fuck? And… CAS?” he nearly chokes when he notices the drying traces of what obviously trickled from his ass down his leg.

 

"Yeah Dean, you tell him! I don't know what he did but when I got in you, well... let's just say I wasn't the first one there." Sam spits towards the angel, who only rolls his eyes in response.

 

"Sammy, that's not... for fuck's sake, would you guys just get dressed already?"

 

He might be inhabiting his brother's body, but Dean still lusts after Castiel so he watches him, unabashed, while he dresses. They had a good thing going earlier, all hot and sexy and he was so close, but then he got yanked out of his feverish and trembling body to suddenly sit in his brother’s very boring one (in comparison at that very moment, that is).

 

One would hope it would have the same effect as a cold shower, but nope! He was not proud of it, and he would NEVER tell anyone this, but he had had to take care of the hunger he still had in him. So yeah, Dean Winchester jerked off with his brother's dick. That’s the lowest point of his life, really…

 

But now, seeing Sam with his boyfriend's cum up his (his) butt, he doesn't feel so bad about it. They'd both have something weird and shameful to remember about this day.

 

"So do we know what happened? Or were you guys too busy fucking?" asks Dean, deciding to take a stroll down the pissy road.

 

"I don't know, Dean. But I can offer my assistance in research. Do you know your soul is ever so bright, whatever the vessel it possesses?" asks Castiel towards Sam's body, stars in his eyes.

 

Dean, from within Sam’s skin, can only respond with the warmest of smiles. How could he ever be mad at his angel?

 

"Ewww, guys, could you not? If I have to separate you two, I will. So, get this, I was catching up on my Hungarian lore earlier and... well... I think I might have triggered the whole thing." Sam finally sputters, red in the face in both shame and... ok, mostly just shame, yeah!

 

Both Castiel and Not-Sam take a few steps towards Not-Dean and, in perfect synchronicity, as if they had practiced for hours (but of course, they had not), they growl to say "Saaaaaaaaaaam, what did you do and how do we reverse it, you idiot?"

 

It's impressive really, when you think about it.

 

"It's actually funny." he says while accessing again the webpage he was reading when it happened, because of course Dean had thought of bringing Sam's laptop... just in case, you know?

 

"Funny ha-ha or...?" Dean asks back.

 

"Not so much ha-ha, no... well, I guess it depends on who's watching." Sam tries to smile, but it's a tough crowd, so he goes back to explaining without trying to entertain.

 

"So, yeah, I was reading this spell here, must have read it out loud or something, before knowing what it was, and then I saw the translated part that said how it was a way to kind of walk in someone else's shoes for a day, to know what they're into, and that made me think of you and how you…”

 

"But Sam, I was the one who was into..."

 

"SHUT UP CAS!" yell both hunters at once... they too can do the whole synchronized thing when necessary.

 

The angel just shrugs and sits on the bed. "Well I'll be here if you need me I guess". And he stares at the wall as if it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen. "Nothing good on Angel Radio tonight... bummer!" he adds quietly to himself, then turns on the tv.

 

"So what's with the Freaky Friday shit then? Do we need to gank something? Oh, I'd soooo kill something... I'd even kill you." Dean menaces, eyes squinted.

 

"No need to kill anyone, especially not me... it's like a 24-hour bug. Same time tomorrow, we'll be back where we belong."

 

"Does it come with brain bleach? 'Cause... you know..." Dean waves both his arms between his brother and his angel. "I know I could use some" he adds with a shudder.

 

“Need me to remind you WHERE I ended up? Butt sex, man… virgin here… and wanted to stay that way.”

 

“You’re still a butt virgin Sammy, I can feel it.” Dean smirks, wiggling his brother’s bottom.

 

“Not in my mind, Dean… not in my mind… although, I should say….”

 

"Can I speak now?" sighs Castiel from the bed. Damnit if Dean (the real one, the one that's presently stuck floating in Sam) doesn't find him and his voice to be the sexiest things ever. Instinctively, Dean brings his hand to the front to adjust his crotch while leering at his angel-man.

 

"Dean, lay off my junk!" yelps a scandalised Sam.

 

"Of course Babe, you got the floor." Dean tells Cas without acknowledging his brother, but still brings the treacherous hand to his side.

 

"Would you want me to erase your memories when the 24 hours are up? It's an easy fix..."

 

Not-Dean-But-Really-Sam jumps up and down a couple of times before answering "HELL YESSSS!".

 

Not-Sam-But-Really-Dean is a lot calmer, he’s the elder after all, but yeah, that would be good. So he nods to his boyfriend to confirm he’s ok with the mind wipe. He’s so intelligent, his boyfriend. And thoughtful. And so pretty. And surprisingly good, no, great, in the sack. Whether he's in his own skin or his brother's, Dean yearns for Castiel. All the time. Everywhere. Anyhow. How Sam has never known about them is beyond him.

 

Anyways, right now, he's not himself, literally, and fuck, it makes everything so much hotter. He can't have his man for another day and it makes the want even more powerful. It's like he can smell Castiel's sex and sweat from all the way over here he is so turned on. Either that or Sammy's got an extraordinary set of nostrils on him.

 

"Dean Winchester, don't you even think about it!" stifles Sam.

 

"Wha'?" he groans, blushing.

 

"Yeah, ok... So, Cas, we'll go back to our room... really Dean, another motel? Anyways, Cas, I'd prefer if we didn't see you before we're back to normal ok? I don't even want to think about what my genius brother could think of doing to you while in MY body... I SAID I DID NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!" he says again, much louder, when he spots the angel on the verge of saying something probably utterly inappropriate again.

 

The sound of his wings rustling are accompanied this time by a discontent grunt, but Sam really doesn't care. The misplaced brothers go back to the Impala in frustrated silence.

 

"You're the fucking genius, genius!" Dean mumbles while fiddling around to make the car seat more comfortable for his temporary wookie size. "You're the one who cast this stupid spell." He finally starts the car and leaves the parking lot.

 

"Wow... a delayed comeback, and a lame one at that. You got it bad, man. Since when have you and Cas been..." Sam stalls, apparently not sure how to end his question.

 

"Have been what? Knitting? Doing crosswords? Baking cookies? Come on Sammy, if you can do it, you can say it!"

 

"Together... Since when have you been together?" Sam replies with a satisfied grin.

 

Dean huffs and shrugs. "It's not like that, I couldn't say really. Stuff happened over the years, little stuff here and there... and then more stuff happened, bigger stuff... I guess you could say we've been together-together since sometime in purgatory."

 

"And you didn't tell me because...?"

 

"I really thought you knew and just didn't wanna talk about it... after seeing your reaction earlier, I realise that I should have said something... and also, I realise that you're an ass."

 

"Woah there, I was blind-sided man, and I panicked, ok? Fuck… I’ve been teleported onto a cock, Dean. Onto. A. Goddamn. Angel. Cock. In my butt…”

 

“Well, technically Sammy, it’s my butt…”

 

“For the love of… You know what I mean, Dean! Do you think I could just catch a little break here? Just don’t call me an ass, you don't even know what happened before you got here, so...”

 

“Well, I saw the fresh cut on his forearm, he hadn’t healed it yet, so I guess you thought he was possessed, or he was a shifter or whatever. I bet you had him go through many tests to prove he was himself, didn’t you? And I heard what you said when I got here. But don’t worry, we’re two consenting adults here, no spells, no witches, no sirens, no nothin’.”

 

“Yeah, I get it, sorry. But you guys still should have told me.”

 

“I guess, yeah… and sorry for the Dick-Me-Up-Scotty, even though it’s not my fault… like, at all! So there you go, I have a boyfriend and he’s an angel. So, we’ good? Not too freaked out, Sammy?”

 

“Kinda… but it more the angel thing that’s throwing me off, to be honest.” Sam smiles, clasping his brother on the shoulder. “Only you man! Only you would defile an angel of the Lord.” he says, with a certain fondness in his voice, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Still better than a demon-bitch... bitch!”

 

“Jerk... you’re right, but still a jerk.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Castiel flutters back to the brothers’ room the next day, he is surprised to see Sam instead of Dean, waiting for him. He is thankful to be able to see souls because this way, he knows instantly that the spells has worn off. Sam’s souls is where it belongs.

 

“Where is Dean?” he asks, still a bit anxious.

 

“He just left to get food. I wanted to say I’m sorry before you zapped my brain. I acted like a lunatic with you, but, it was all… overwhelming, to say the least.”

 

“I know, not to worry, you weren’t yourself, obviously.” Castiel offers with a soft smile.

 

“That’s an understatement… so, when Dean comes back, you’ll zap us and then, we’ll have this great meal together and you guys will finally tell me that you and him are together. I shouldn’t freak out, but if I do, gimme a minute or two and all will be good… good?”

 

“Are you sure? What about Dean? What if he freaks out?”

 

“Just put it in his mind when you do the zapping thing, that you guys had planned to tell me… It’s his idea, so he’s good with it.”

 

When Dean gets back to the room close to an hour later, he finds the two men each sprawled on a bed, watching some old cartoon he doesn’t recognize. He goes directly to the little table in the kitchenette and starts emptying the bags. No burgers and fries tonight, it’s a special occasion after all.

 

Baked lasagna, garlic bread, caesar salad (yeah, salad, so? there’s fucking bacon in it.) and an alluring lemon meringue pie for dessert. He even bought some fancy italian beer, and some not so fancy all-american beer, in case the other one turns out tasting like piss.

 

“So guys, ready to do this?” Dean calls with a single loud clap of his hands.

 

“NEVER BEEN MORE READY!” answers Sam, a bit too happy and too loud to be genuine. Castiel picks on it immediately.

 

“Relax sam, it’ll be quick and painless, I promise.”

 

“That’s what she said…” Sam says again, voice now low and shaky, not even able to enjoy his own joke.

 

Confused, Castiel looks at Dean, wanting to ask who _she_ was, but his boyfriend just shakes his head with a slight smile and approaches the bed.

 

“Don’t worry about it Cas, it’s a classic pun, I’ll explain later. Want me to lie down?”

 

“Yes, please. You both will drift into a little nap, for about 15 minutes. When you come back to, you won’t remember that Hungarian spell catastrophe and will be under the impression I was just exercising some relaxation techniques on you both. Now close your eyes, please.”

 

Castiel will perform this spell on both of them at the same time, but he still wants to spend a little quality time with Dean before doing so. He gingerly brings his hands to his lover’s face, cradling it, caressing the stubble with his thumbs. He brings his lips down, lightly at first, then with more fervor, feverishly licking his way into the other man’s mouth, who’s as eager and responsive as usual.

 

They could stay like this forever, wrapped in a tight embrace, softly humming in content, sucking on each other’s tongues, nipping on lips, licking skin, anything. Well, Cas probably could, but Dean has to breathe at some point (stupid lungs). He eventually breaks from the kiss and giggles softly… (Yes, giggles, but softly. Only Cas hears it, so it’s ok.)

 

“Is this how you’ll wipe my little brother’s memory? ‘Cause, I have to say, I kinda have a problem with that, babe.” Dean whispers, his expression dead serious, safe for the glint in his eyes.

 

“Of course not, Dean!” he hushes with an offended tone. “This is a very delicate operation, I need to suck the memories out through the penis. A tedious task, I tell you, but very effective. I shall start with you, don’t you think?” he adds with what he hopes is a very seductive smirk.

 

“Fuck, guys, please, can we please get this over with already? And I’m right here, like, right next to you, I can HEAR and SEE you. So, Cas, can you just please extend the deal to, like, this last second?”

 

“No worries Sam, you won’t remember a thing.”

 

Castiel places a hand on each of the hunters’ foreheads. It is a rather simple procedure, with only 24 hours to reconstruct. He decides to go with the closest to the truth as possible. Sam will have done, and finished his Hungarian lore research without triggering anything, of course. And he will now know about the spell, just without having experienced it. No need for a repeat performance now, is there?

 

Dean will have been with Castiel, just has they were, loving each other, caressing every inch of skin they could find, sharing silly stories, spit, thoughts and everything else they’d be willing to share. Spending the day alternating between bed, shower and slumber, never really apart from each other. That’s when, at some point, that they will have decided it was time to tell Sam.

 

Castiel takes off his hands from his friends’ foreheads and sits on Dean’s bed. He starts reciting some humorous Enochian poetry in a low calming voice, trying not to snicker at some of the best lines… Oh Uriel, you were a total assbut, but still quite the spirit!

 

Castiel could be reciting all of God’s laws for all they know, as long as it sounds soothing and calm, it gets the job done. Dean wakes up first, gently stirring at his lover’s words, an appeased smile on his luscious lips.

 

“Hey babe!” he wheezes, opening a green eye to drink in the sight of his angel. “‘s it mornin’ yet?”

 

“No, Dean” responds Castiel softly, stroking the hunter’s cheek. “We were just doing that relaxation exercise with Sam, remember? Now, we’ll have dinner and… talk to him.” he says quietly while sending a glance to the sleeping giant.

 

Dean tenses a little upon realising they’re not alone, but calms down when he sees how his brother’s open mouth is leaking drool on his pillow. He’s sleeping alright. And that’s good. It gives Dean ideas, pervy ideas he wants to share with Cas. He sends a devilish glare his boyfriend’s way and grabs his lips with his mouth, sloppily munching on them as if they were the most delicious of fruits.

 

“Dean… behave… Sam will wake... soon… not… traumatize him.” Castiel mumbled through their joined lips, failing to be the slightest convincing.

 

“Not a baby, Cas… he’ll survive…” the hunter answers, moving his mouth down the angel’s jaw, sprinkling kisses down from his chin down his long neck, finally lavishing his adam’s apple with his tongue as if it were a dripping popsicle. Castiel let’s out a breathy lament and makes his hands travel to Dean’s back under the black henley, from his lower back right up to his shoulder blades.

 

It’s Dean’s turn to gasp, but at the angel’s slightly cold hands, which he kind of likes. He can’t help but whimper a little when Cas brings one of his hands to the front and starts massaging Dean’s dick through the roughness of the jeans. Kudos to himself for going commando, that’s less fabric between him and his release.

 

“Cas, yeah, right the…”

 

“CRISTO!” they hear from the bed next to them as they get whiskey thrown in their faces.

 

Again!

 

It’s a shame, seriously…

 

That was some good-mother-fucking-whiskey!


End file.
